Just Bloody Wonderful
by Loolabelle
Summary: An interesting character runs into our favorite team. What is so unusal about this new person? Read an find out! SO much more to come soon!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Nobody is mine except Aurora

DISCLAIMER: Nobody is mine except Aurora. That's my girl!

Just Bloody Wonderful!

She raced through the woods, dodging trees, rocks, and the occasional animal. She was panting hard now, but she had been running for several hours. She didn't think her pursuers were close, but decided not to chance it and veered away from the river that she had been following. It was a good thing that she had learned these woods so well or she would have been lost house ago. As it was, she only barely figured out that in about 100 yards and just around the side of this hill was the stargate. If she could just reach the gate, she would be home free. She felt her side twinge in pain just as she rounded the corner and….

Why was everything so dark all of a sudden? How did she end up on her back here? For that matter- where was here? Realizing her eyes were closed which explained the darkness, she opened them and looked around. She was no longer outside, but inside a large room with walls the color of stone. She was laying on some kind of bed that was white, hard, and uncomfortable. She started to sit up, but a sudden explosion of pain in her head forced her to stay laying down. Reaching up, she felt a nasty bump on her head. Whatever had taken her out must have been pretty tough, she should have healed up from the wound by now.

"Hello?" she called, figuring it couldn't hurt. Hopefully whomever had brought her here was friendly. She didn't have to wait long- the door opened and entered a small, dark haired woman and a tall, dark haired man with round glasses on his face.

"Hi. Don't worry, we wont hurt you. My name is Dr. Janet Frasier." The woman said, approaching the bed slowly. "Can you understand what I am saying?"

"Yes, I can. Where am I?" she asked.

"You're on a planet called Earth." The man said. " I am Daniel Jackson. I'm kind of the reason you are here."

"Oh? How so?" she asked.

"I was what you ran into. When we fell, you hit your head on a rock. We didn't have time to find help, so we brought you back here." He said, pushing his glasses up higher on his nose.

"Thank you. Um, my name is Aurora Isabella." She said and her hosts smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Aurora." Janet said. " Aurora, would it be okay if I checked you out, just to make sure that you are okay from your injury."

"I will heal just fine, but if it would make you feel better, that is fine." Aurora said with a shrug. Looking around, she asked, "How long have I been here?"

"A couple of hours." Daniel answered as Janet began to check Aurora's vitals. She looked at the head wound, checked her pulse, then pulled out her penlight. She shined it in Aurora's eyes and Aurora jumped back.

"Sorry, you must be light sensitive."

"Very. In fact, I had some eyewear on before. They were specially darkened glasses that helped protect my eyes from the sun."

"Oh, they must have fallen off when we collided." Daniel said. "But, we have lots of glasses here on Earth like that. They are actually called 'sunglasses' and we can get you another pair."

"Sunglasses? The name fits well. Thank you, that would be great."

"Not a problem." They looked up as a nurse came in and handed a file to Janet, who looked it over briefly and nodded.

"Aurora, Daniel and I are going to leave and let you get some rest, okay? We will be back in a few minutes."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Well…It seems that your blood work came back a little different that what I expected. It seems that you aren't completely human."

"I know that. I am half human."

"Half human?"

" Yes, my mother was human and my father was Nasvartue." She explained.

"Nasvartue?" Janet asked, looking at Daniel, who shrugged. "Okay, well, get some rest and we'll see you in a little while."

"I haven't heard of the Nasvartue." Daniel said when they were in the hall.

"Well, I am going to run these tests again and double check everything. The General wants a meeting in an hour about our friend in there. I guess I will see you there." Janet said and Daniel left to do some research.

"We haven't encountered any DNA like this before. It is a completely new species to us. It is close to human, but it isn't. The blood cells die much faster than a human's." Janet said when she, Jack, Sam, Teal'c, and General Hammond sat in the briefing room. Daniel was still doing research and was late for the meeting. "But, the wound she sustained is healing three times faster than normal, also."

"Could she have a Goauld?" Sam asked.

"I check, she doesn't have a symbiote, nor any signs of ever having one."

"Well, maybe we should—"

"I found it!" Daniel said, suddenly bursting into the room. "Nasvartue is a derivative of 'Nosvarutue.'"

"And what does that mean?" Jack asked.

"Actually, it doesn't have a set meaning, or at least nothing we know of. The word appeared out of nowhere somewhere around the 17th century and has no basis in any language on Earth, past or present, but it does have a vernacular meaning."

"Which would be what, Doctor Jackson?" General Hammond asked, prodding the younger man to get to the point.

"Well, the word was used to describe a certain type of people that we now call 'Vampires'."

A/N: So, what do you think so far? Has it caught your interest? R&R!!--Loo


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again, only Aurora is mine

Disclaimer: Once again, only Aurora is mine.

Just Bloody Wonderful! Chapter 2

"Are you telling me that we have a vampire- a real vampire- in this facility?" General Hammond asked, just as alarmed as the rest.

"Well, technically, only a half- vampire, sir. She said her mother was human." Daniel corrected.

"Vampires don't exist though!" Jack said

"Just like Unas didn't exist before? Or Aliens? Or body switching?" Daniel countered and Jack rolled his eyes

"Wonderful! Just bloody wonderful!"

"Someone needs to go talk to this woman and make sure that she isn't a threat to our people and get more information about her." Hammond said.

"I'll go." Daniel sighed and left. Hammond glared at Jack, who just rolled his eyes again and followed.

"So, you're a vampire." He said sitting down next to Aurora's bed a few minutes later.

"I guess you know what Nasvartue means then?" she asked a bit sheepishly. "Most cultures don't understand that word, so the secret is kept a little longer."

"Do you drink blood and everything?" Jack asked.

"Yes, we do require blood to survive and, no, I don't attack people in the middle of the night, I don't turn into a bat, and- while I don't care for the sun and generally do prefer the night, I will hardly turn to dust or stone if I am caught outside during the day." Aurora said, chagrined. The two men just blinked at her for a moment.

"Do you sleep in a coffin?"

"Oh, good grief, no! Where did you get that idea from?"

"Do you have fangs?"

"Yes. They are…put away right now."

"Do you have to drink blood every night?"

"No. Fortunately, the Hunger only arises every 12 days or so, depending on the last feeding. I prefer to drink about ever 8-9 days, though. It keeps the Hunger at bay. If I go longer than 15-16 days, though, I will die."

"Why is that?" Daniel asked. " I mean, why do you have to drink blood?"

"It is how I get my nourishment. My body does not draw nourishment from food and drink the way normal human's bodies do. The blood itself dies and I must replenish my body with fresh, nutrient rich blood every so often. If I do not it causes great pain and the Hunger takes over the body."

"What happens then?"

" You know the monsters everyone seems to think we all are?" Aurora asked meaningfully and Jack and Daniel nodded. "That is what happens when the hunger takes over. It is actually a sort of survival technique for our bodies. If we haven't fed recently, haven't replenished the body, the hunger brings out our most basic animal instincts and they take over the mind. Most of us know to feed often enough to stop it and keep it at bay- some, however, let the hunger take over on purpose."

"Why would anyone do that?" Daniel asked. "It doesn't sound like it is pleasant to go through."

"It is, in fact, extremely painful when it does happen, but, if you let the Hunger persist and give yourself over to it permanently, you will stay in a constant state of instinctual awareness, regardless of how much blood you drink. No one whe has ever given into the Hunger has come back from it. They are the real monsters." She said and they fell into deep silence.

"Can you fly?" Jack suddenly said and Aurora had to laugh.

"So, when do you need to feed again?" Daniel asked, forcing himself not to scoot away from her.

"Oh, not for another day or two, three if I push it." She replied.

"Does it hurt the person you feed from?"

"Not if I am very careful. I actually try not to feed off of unwilling people, I always try to find someone who understands and is kind to my father's species, regardless of what some are like. If I do have to feed off of someone, I make sure that I heal the wounds and that it is painless."

"Couldn't you kill someone by drinking too much?"

"It is possible, especially if the Hunger is strong."

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Jack asked, seriously.

"Only once." Aurora replied, not offering any more information on that particular subject. "Our people have had a hard history. The Hunger is stronger than some, it is difficult to fight at times. We tend to have to move around every so often, and have been a nomadic people for as long as our ancestors can remember."

"We supposedly had vampires here at one point." Daniel offered. " This one man named Dracula-"

"Dracul?!" Aurora cried, sitting up. "Dracul is here on this planet?!"

"No, not anymore. He was killed centuries ago." Daniel said quickly, trying to calm her.

"No, he wasn't. He is still alive."

"What? That is impossible." Jack said. "Dracula, still alive?"

"He is know as the Prince Dracul, Prince of Darkness, the Great Dracul…" Aurora said. "He rules over the planet that my mother was from. He resides there still."

"You are sure?"

"Of course I am. I know of Dracul very well. He is my father."

A/N: Okay, I went ahead and put the second chapter up, In hopes of enticing some reviews. Please at least tell me what you think. That little button is cold- warm it up and let me hear your thoughts!--Loo


End file.
